Always Been You
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: "I've never been surer. It has always been you, Kendall. It has always been you." Kendall's really nervous, and Logan finds out why. Short drabble. Kogan slash.


(A/N: Sorry for not updating a lot recently. Been real busy with schoolwork and all that. Yup, so to make up for my absence, here's just a little adorable drabble I had floating in my mind :D)

Kendall Knight looked nervous.

Unflappable, composed, collected, cool as a cucumber Kendall Knight looked nervous.

The blonde was literally _grimacing_ through his meal, gnawing on his bottom lip relentlessly and fidgeting in his seat. He even looked kind of pale, like he was going to throw up any moment. To be honest, Logan Mitchell didn't think he _ever_ saw Kendall this nervous before. He wasn't nervous during their first concert. He wasn't nervous when asking Jo out. And he_ certainly_ wasn't nervous when he broke up with her. (Logan couldn't help but feel an inexplicable sense of happiness at that thought.)

Kendall's spoon clattered to the table. The blonde stood up abruptly, "I'm uh, going to my room." Flashing a weak smile at the group (Logan noticed Kendall tried to avoid eye contact with him), he practically sprinted away from the dinner table to his room.

"Uh, Logan," Mama Knight cast a glance of worry in the direction of Kendall and Logan's shared room, "would you mind checking on him?" The brunette agreed without hesitation; he was going to ask for permission to do it anyway, and padded off to their shared room.

Pushing open the door slightly, Logan poked his head into the room, searching for a blonde mop of hair. Said hair was currently peeking out the duvet, with its owner curled up under it. The shorter male sighed in worry and made his way to the side of the bed.

"Kendall? Come on, are you okay? Mama Knight's really worried."

After a short moment of silence, Kendall pulled the duvet off his head and attempted to smile at the brunette (Logan thought it was more like a grimace), "I'm okay. Tell her not to worry."

_He's clearly not okay. _

"Come on Kendall, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's going on please?" Taking a seat next to the blonde lump on his bed, Logan smiled reassuringly.

Instead of answering, Kendall started gnawing on his bottom lip again, chewing so hard Logan was sure he'd draw blood. The blonde also became paler and paler with each passing moment, looking as though he was going to start throwing up.

"Kendall? Kendall! Stop thinking so hard! Just tell me. Please?"

The taller of the two swallowed audibly, before sitting up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Please don't hate me after I say this."

"I'll never hate you, Kendall. Tell me." Logan put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I like you. Like, _like_ you. And I think I maybe love you too. I have, ever since the 8th grade. I wanted to tell you before, but you dated Sasha and Emily. Then we moved to LA, and you've got Camille hanging all over you. I know you're straight and you'll never like me back but I just wanted to tell you, you know. And it's really okay Logan. If you want, we can pretend this never happened and go back to being frien –"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips. The blonde sat there stunned, he was _not_ expecting this.

Leaning back, Logan grinned mischievously, "Come on, Kendall, kiss me back. I wouldn't want to be dating a statue you know." The brunette's words finally sunk in for Kendall.

Practically lighting up in glee, the taller male grabbed Logan's face and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Logan swung his arms around Kendall's shoulders and pulled the blonde impossibly closer, only pulling apart when the need for oxygen became too great. There wasn't a need for words. Their lips said everything they needed to.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Kendall whispered into brown hair.

"Every night."

Pecking the blonde's lips affectionately, Logan pulled Kendall down into a lying position. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pressed a kiss into the mop of hair he loved so much.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"Since the time I first met you."

_A pause._ "That was in 3rd grade. Then, then what about all the girls you dated?"

"They were just distractions. There's no one else for me but you."

"How sweet. Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been surer. It has always been you, Kendall. It has always been you."


End file.
